Undying Love (Nico di Angelo Love Story)
by PerryshmirtzFanatic12
Summary: Sons of death Might take a final breath Daughter of the sea Holds the key Child of the sun Will have to run For the final battle Will be from the tattle [Working on a better prophecy as we speak]
1. A Five Year Old Tries to Kill Me

**Hi guys! So, this was on another account of mine, but I had forgotten my password and my email I used for that account so I made this account and then I remembered my password and stuff for my other account so now I have two and I don't know how to delete my old one but I figured how to delete this story and bring it on to here. It's been edited though so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Five Year Old Tries to Kill Me**

Have you ever had the feeling that your life was much more than you thought? Well mine was, and trust me, you don't want my life.

It all started when I ran away from home when I was eight, because my mother refused to speak about my father, and then one day she killed herself. Not wanting to go into foster homes, I did the only thing I could think of, I ran away, hoping to keep away from the authorities.

One night, I was cold and hungry. I was wandering down an empty alley, wishing that I had something to eat. Five days ago, for my birthday, I had some food from a dumpster in the back of a restaurant. It tasted relatively alright, and it had been the best I could find. Since then though, I'd only managed a few bites here and there.

And then I found hope in a dangerous child. There was a girl, with short brown hair, and she was small. She couldn't of been much older than five. The most dangerous thing about her though? what she was holding. I'm not sure where she got the knife, or who would let a five-year-old carry a knife, but she had one, and she knew how to use it. She pushed her short brown hair out of her eyes, and then she threw the knife at me. I ducked out of the way, and it was a good thing too, because the knife stuck in the wall right where my heart had been just a couple seconds ago!

I smiled at her, and said, "Hello, sweetie, what's your name?"

"I'm no sweetie," she responded. "The name's Anna, what's yours?"

"My name is Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy."

"Okay _Roxanne_ ," Anna said, smiling.

We've been best friends since. I was eight, and she was a deranged five-year-old who tried to kill me with a knife. But, we trusted each other, or at least enough to know we wouldn't kill each other.

* * *

After living on our own for six years, some weird guy found us and offered us safety. We were suspicious, of course, but were on the verge of starvation. Sure, we'd gotten better at getting food, and tricking people into giving us some, but it also got harder and harder because we could never go to the same place twice.

This guy had gruffy blonde hair, and wild green eyes. He walked a little funny, like he had a limp. He was wearing a green baseball cap as well.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Raymond. Would you like to go somewhere safe?" That made me very suspicious. One of the few things I remembered from when I lived with my mom was 'don't trust strangers. Especially if they offer you something too good to be true'. So, of course I didn't trust this guy.

"Safe from what?" Anna asked. For an eleven-year-old, she was still snarky, and she could still throw that knife. Which had come in handy a few times on our little adventure, as we'd been attacked by some weird people. Like that lady that seemed as though she had snakes for her hair, or that one guy who'd almost seemed like he could fly. Anna had gone through a lot of knives (and I'd thrown rocks at them. Because Anna won't let me touch a knife of hers).

"Monsters," Raymond responded. As though that really explained _anything_ _._

"Monsters?" I asked, sounding skeptical. What was this kid on? Because I knew drugs, as that was what my mom was on pretty much all the time. So if this kid was on drugs as well, I didn't want to deal with him.

At that moment, Raymond's green eyes froze with fear. He raised a shaky hand and pointed behind us. We turned around and saw a giant humanoid creature. It was basically human, except much, _much,_ larger, and in the center of it's face was one round brown eye. Raymond shouted, "C-c-cyclops!"

"A what?" I asked. He simply pointed behind us again.

"Oh, crap," I muttered. I knew were were going to be screwed. Even with Anna's knife, because when she'd fought those other people, the knives she had just seemed to graze them. Or they ticked the people off. They never actually worked with killing them. Something told me that this monster was going to be worse.

Anna took her last knife out, and aimed upward. She still had incredible aim, and ended up hitting it dead center in the eye. I don't think it helped though, because the Cyclops picked the knife out of its eye, and threw it back at us. We all jumped out of the way. And then Anna's sea blue eyes stared at the knife with admiration. She ran to get it, and then pulled it out of the ground. As soon as she got it, the Cyclops grabbed her, and pulled her up to it's face, and looked about ready to eat her. Then, she threw the knife at the eyebrow, and he automatically dropped Anna. Together Raymond and I caught her. Then Raymond reached into his coat, and came out with a glowing bronze colored dagger. He handed it to Anna, and I looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry," he told me, shrugging his shoulders. "I thought there was only going to be one of you."

Anna looked at the dagger with admiration. Then she threw it at the cyclops' eye, and it bellowed a bit, obviously rather angry. Although, I couldn't say I blamed it. After all, I would've been ticked too if someone had thrown a dagger into _my_ eye. It pulled this knife out too, and then it just kind of evaporated, and turned into dust. I was surprised that it had been defeated so easily, but I wasn't going to question it. We were lucky to be alive, that was for sure.

Raymond nodded to Anna, and then smiled. "Go get the dagger," he said.

I wondered what was he was talking about, but Anna went running towards the large pile of dust. She grabbed the dagger, and ran back to me and Raymond.

Anna held it by its handle, because the dagger was covered in Cyclops' goo. She tried to hand it back to Raymond, but he shook his head. "That's yours, keep it."

"Cool," Anna said, her eyes wide. She took and wiped the Cyclops goo on _my_ shirt. I gave her a dirty look, but she didn't see it, because she was turning the dagger in her hand, looking fascinated by it. She grabbed out the knife guard she had, and put it on the dagger. It was a tight fit, but she must've decided it would do for now, because she stuck it in her pocket, blade down.

After she finished putting her new blade away, I looked at Raymond.

"What was that about?" I asked, pointing at the pile of Cyclops' dust.

"You're a demigod," Raymond stated plainly.

"A what?" Anna asked at the same time I demanded, "What the hell is a demigod?"


	2. We Trust a Stranger

**Chapter Two: We Trust a Stranger**

"A demigod is someone with a godly parent." When Anna and I continued to stare at Raymond, he just sighed. "I mean, either your mom or dad is a Greek God."

Anna and I looked at each other, and we both said, together, "Father."

Raymond looked between the two of us, and then asked, "Are you two sisters?"

"What? Us? Sisters? Naw," I said. Anna shook her head, like she was disgusted by Raymond's questioning of whether we could be sisters.

"I'm here to take you to Camp Half-Blood," Raymond stated. Before either me or Anna could open our mouths, Raymond continued. "It's a camp where you'll be safe."

"From Cyclopes?" I asked.

"From any kind of monster," Raymond stated.

"There's other monsters?" I asked, incredulously. That made me nervous. If there were other monsters besides these Cyclopes, then perhaps we should go. After all, even though Anna now had a monster-killing weapon, we could still be in trouble seeing how I did not.

After a bit of grumbling between me and Anna (mainly Anna), Raymond actually convinced us to follow him, mainly because Raymond said he'd be able to smell the monsters. I was curious as to how he was able to smell them, but seeing how I don't like it when people asked me personal questions, I decided to return the favor and not bother Raymond with the same type of questions that would've teed me off.

We followed him for a couple of weeks, as we trekked across country. We met a couple more monsters, one hydra and one basilisk. Anna killed both with ease. The lovely June weather soon turned into hot July weather, and I found myself sweating most of the time.

One day, around June 13th (if I was correct) when it was nearing dark time, Raymond turned to us, and said, "We're here." He spread his arms out for a dramatic effect, and he was grinning like crazy.

I looked around, dubiously. All I saw was a hill and a couple sparse trees. "This is a camp?" I asked.

Raymond just smiled at me, and gestured for us to follow him, so we did.

Soon, I started to see the camp. It was awful quiet though, so I wondered where everyone was. Raymond was quiet as he led us to a big sky-blue house.

"This is the Big House," he said, simply. Well, that was an easy enough name to remember.

Raymond led Anna and me up to the Big House, and knocked. I seriously almost fainted when someone answered the door. That someone who had answered the door had the torso and head of a man, but the reset of him was all horse.

"Hello, Raymond," Horseman said to Raymond.

"Hello, Chiron," Raymond said to Horseman. "I've brought two new half-bloods."

"Two?" Chiron asked. "I thought there was only going to be one."

"Well, they both were together when I found them," Raymond said. "They're both demigods. I'm not sure who their godly parents are..."

"Raymond," Horse-sorry- _Chiron_ , interrupted. "Why don't you go and eat? I'll show..." He scrambled, as though just realizing we hadn't yet introduced ourselves.

"My name is Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy," I said.

"It's Anna, just Anna," Anna said, looking stubborn. "No, last name or anything to tie myself to my mother. I hate her."

Chiron's eyes looked surprised as he turned back to me. I smiled, and then said, "Don't ask me for my last name either. I also hate my mother." Chiron looked as though he was about to speak, but he had mistaken me for being done. "If I _have_ to be a..." I paused to think of the word they'd use...oh that's right, "demigod, then my 'godly parent' would _have_ to be my dad. After all, I lived with my mom for eight years, and she was _no_ god."

Chiron just nodded, like he was unsurprised by this. "Okay," he said, simply. Then he said, "I'll go get you some dinner, and then you'll watch the introductory video. Come on Raymond." With that, they both walked (well, in Chiron's case, he trotted) away.

For the first time since starting the journey to 'Camp Half-Blood' I let myself think. Okay, so I was a 'demigod' which apparently meant my father was a Greek God. Okay, weird much? And yet, it explained so much. Why my mom had been a deranged nut case. After all, I would be too if I'd fallen in love with a guy I wasn't allowed to have. It also explained why my mom had refused to tell me who my father was.

I wondered how my godly father would claim me. I wondered if Anna and I had the same father. That could very well be why we liked each other so much. The only problem was that I didn't know anything about Greek Gods, besides what I learned from watching that old Hercules movie made by Disney. And I'm pretty sure Disney got a lot of stuff wrong in that.

As I pondered everything, I was also careful to keep a sharp look out on my surroundings. It seemed like Anna was thinking a lot similar to me, because her blue eyes did _not_ waver, like at all.

It was about five minutes later when Chiron walked back in. He had two plates full of food, and also two empty cups.

He handed both me and Anna a plate and a cup. I looked at the cup, wishing there was something to drink, even water, when water appeared in the cup. I was so shocked, I almost dropped the cup, but luckily I was able to catch it.

Just behind Chiron was a boy who looked as though he could be around my age. He had black hair, and striking sea-green eyes.

"This is Percy Jackson," Chiron said, cheerfully. "You're going to skip the introductory video, and also eat your supper quick. Then, while the other campers are getting ready for the sing-along tonight, I'll have Percy show you around."

"Hey," Percy said, smiling. He looked friendly, enough.

"Hi," I said, nodding my head in his direction. "My name is Roxy, and this is Anna. Don't ask about last names, it's complicated. And, also, no, we're not sisters."

"Fair enough," Percy said, chuckling. I wondered what was so funny.

Anna and I turned back to our food, but I wondered why Anna hadn't put her two cents in, like she normally did.

I had my food eaten quickly, and we were about to leave so Percy could show us around, but we were quickly stopped.

"Hello, Perry Johnson," a guy said. He had dark hair, and was wearing the most hideous Hawaiian shirt plausible.

The guy took one look at Anna and me, and let out a great sigh. "Two more half-bloods? Really? Why can't father understand that I have enough of you brats to deal with without having to put up with two more?"

"Sorry, Mr. D." Percy said. "This is Roxy and Anna. I was just on my way to show them around."

"Carry on then, Pablo," Mr. D. said, and then he walked away.

I looked at Percy for some help on this one. I had no way of explaining it.

Percy sighed, and then said, "That's our camp director. He's actually," he lowered his voice so he was whispering, and said, "Dionysus, the God of Wine. Zeus, his father, sent him here as a punishment, but don't make him mad, or else he might turn you into a dolphin."

I just stared at him, wonderingly. I wondered if I was even going to like it here at Camp Half-Blood.


	3. I'm Forced to Room with Thieves

**Alright, chapter three is here guys! Let me know if you think that I can improve anything!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: I'm Forced to Room with Thieves**

Okay, so Camp Half-Blood is completely _awesome!_ There's this climbing wall that spits out lava at you. How cool does _that_ sound?! Then, there's a barn, or stable, full of pegasi. Percy said that if we're _lucky,_ a pegasi will pick us as an owner. And we'd be able to ride it! I think Anna freaked out over that more than I did. I mean, so what if we could have a flying horse? What I was interested in was the archery target. I'd never picked up a bow in my life, yet I felt myself being pulled toward the archery practice.

Then, Percy showed us the cabins. Let me just tell you something: there is a _lot_ of gods. The Zeus, Hera, and Artemis cabins didn't host any demigods. Zeus was because he was a 'Big Three' god, and wasn't allowed demigod kids. However, there was a girl named Thalia who was the daughter of Zeus. And also, Percy was the son of Poseidon, another 'Big Three', and there was some kid named Nico di Angelo, who was the son of Hades, the final 'Big Three'. But, he didn't stay at Camp Half-Blood much because there was no Hades cabin. However, Hera nor Artemis had any demigod children. Hera was because she was the goddess of marriage, and so she didn't have kids with anyone other than Zeus. And then Artemis was a 'maiden goddess', whatever that meant. But, there were other gods and goddesses, so many of them that it made my brain hurt. There was Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus, and Hermes. Then there was Aphrodite, Athena, and Demeter. Then there were plenty others I simply don't remember.

"Where do we get to stay?" Anna asked. She'd become quite chatty since we visited the Pegasi stable.

"You get to sleep in the Hermes Cabin until you're claimed," Percy said, grimacing. I think he felt bad for us. I wondered why. Our fathers would claim us, wouldn't they? Maybe we'd have to stay in the Hermes cabin, but it wouldn't be permanent, right?

"How long until we're claimed?" I asked.

"I don't know," Percy said. "I was claimed my first week, but there's kids in the Hermes Cabin that haven't been claimed for years." Well, that's why he was worried. It made sense now.

I wasn't liking the sound of this. So I was a demigod, but apparently my father might not love me enough to claim me for, maybe, ever.

After our tour of the camp, Percy brought us to the center of the cabins, where there was a whole bunch of kids gathering. Anna boldly walked ahead of Percy and me. She walked up to Chiron, and smiled.

"What's this about?" she asked, in a sweet, deceitful manner.

"This is the sing-a-long," Chiron replied. He gestured for me to join him and Anna up in front. He then turned to the rest of the campers who were staring at me and Anna. He then said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet the two newest Campers. This is Roxy and Anna." He pointed each one of us out. Their curiousness satisfied, the rest of the campers turned back to their friends, and began talking again.

I walked on the outer edge of campers, until I found Percy. He was with some blonde girl.

The girl turned to me with those grey eyes, and said, "You're Roxy, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm Anna," Anna said, from right behind me, almost making me jump. I hadn't even realized she was behind me.

"Hello, Anna," the blonde said, falling for Anna's cute act. Everyone assumed she was oh-so-innocent just because she was only eleven. The thing is, she's probably the more dangerous of the two of us, and not just because _I_ don't have a monster-killing-weapon, and _she_ does. It's also because she's so much more cautious than me. She normally thought over everything, unlike me. I just jumped into action, a _lot._

"What's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Annabeth Chase," she replied. "Daughter of Athena."

It was at that moment that a blue-green trident appeared over Anna's head. Percy and Annabeth looked at her with shock. Annabeth seemed to be calculating, although what, I didn't know. Percy was looking at Anna as though something big had just happened. I wasn't sure what was going on. And _what_ was that light thing above Anna's head?! And every other camper was staring at us, making me uncomfortable.

Anna obviously didn't like what what was going on. "Why are you all staring at me?" she demanded, dropping the cute act.

"Well…" Percy spoke, clearing trying to find the words.

Annabeth finished the sentence for Percy. "You see, you've been claimed."

So _that's_ what that light was! Alright, that actually made sense considering what had already happened today.

"Well, who is it?" Anna asked, her blue eyes filled with both confusion and excitement.

"It's Poseidon," Percy explained. "We're half-siblings."

"I thought Poseidon wasn't supposed to have any kids," I pointed it out.

"Well…" Chiron stated, trotting over to us. "He's not. But it seems like the rules are changing now days. Perhaps the gods have decided to forget their rules." He thought about that for a bit. "Anyways, we'll deal with this later. Sing-Along is over with for now! Anna, you can go with Percy to Cabin Three, and Roxy, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until your father claims you." With that, he trotted away, leaving me a bit confused.

Two boys who looked extremely alike walked over to me.

"Hello new girl," the taller of the two said, sticking out his hand. I looked at the hand skeptically.

Percy smiled from where he was talking animatedly with Anna. "Hey Travis and Connor," he said. Then he turned to me, and said, "This is Travis and Connor Stoll. They're the head of the Hermes Cabin, and they'll show you where to sleep for now."

I nodded to him, but for some reason, I didn't trust these two. Then I remembered what Percy had said about Hermes. He was the god of thieves, travellers, and anyone on the road. That, coupled with the fact these brothers had the last name _Stoll_ didn't help my suspicions. I resolved to keep anything personal away from them.

"Come on, Roxy, is it?" the shorter one, Connor, I believe, said. "We'll show you your new-temporary home."

I glanced nervously over at Anna, scared. She had it so _lucky_ , being the kid of Poseidon. After all, she only had to share her cabin with Percy. Who knew how many Hermes and/or unclaimed kids there was!

When I walked into the Hermes cabin, I saw about a couple dozen beds, all pushed on the side of the cabin. There was also _a_ _lot_ of sleeping bags littering the floor.

"You sleep…" Travis said, looking around. "There." He pointed to a corner where there was no bed or sleeping bag.

"Here you go," Connor said, throwing me a pillow. I caught it with the sharp senses travelling with Anna had provided.

As I laid down, trying to fall asleep, I sent a silent prayer to my father, _whoever_ he might be, to claim me so I didn't have to live in this crowded cabin anymore.


	4. Everyone But Me Figures Out Who My

**Heyyo! Chapter four! Woop. I'm continuing to have fun editing this book from the original one. I find some of the dialogue clunky in the original, and I'm trying to fix it. Just remember, I'm open to critique, to let me know what you think of this entire thing! And what I can still improve on.**

 **And apparently I can't use all of my title in the "Official" title area of this site, and I don't wanna shorten it, so from now on if that happens, I'll just cut it at short as I can while still using a full word. If the chapter titles up there seem strange, you know why. The full title will always be at the beginning of the chapter though!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Everyone But Me Figures Out Who My Father Is**

The next day, Connor and Travis went over my schedule with me. The first thing we'd be doing, right after breakfast and cleaning the cabin up, was archery. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I felt excited to shoot a bow and arrow. Have I mentioned I've never laid my hands on a bow _or_ arrow? I wondered why I was so excited to do something I've never done when I'd probably just end up making a big fool of myself.

When I went to breakfast, I went to sit over by Percy and Anna, but Connor stopped me. "You have to sit by your cabin mates," he told me. "It's one of the rules."

I grumbled and sat down by Connor. At this point, this creature came up to me with food. Connor leaned in toward me, and whispered, "That's a nymph. They're spirits of nature."

I wasn't anywhere certain what Connor was talking about, but I just nodded my head, like I understood.

I went to eat, but Connor stopped me. "You have to make a burnt offering with part of your food." He pointed to where a bunch of kids were gathered. It appeared as though they were dumping part of their food into a fire, which I found horrible, considering how I'd spent the last six years of my life eating whatever I could find, and not wasting it.

"Come on, I'll show you," Connor said, taking the lead and walking over to the campers. When it was his turn, he scraped off part of his food, and murmured, "Oh, Hermes, accept this offering."

Despite my doubts of wasting perfectly amazing food, I scraped off part of my tray, and sent out a silent prayer to my father to claim me. I didn't want to be stuck in the company of the Hermes cabin for the rest of my life. Not that they were all bad, actually, Connor was pretty cool, but _still._ Unless my father was Hermes, which I hoped he wasn't (I don't like stealing too much), I didn't want to be in their cabin for too much longer.

After breakfast, it was _finally_ time for me to shoot archery. I'd been waiting for this since Connor and Travis had told me about it this morning.

Of course I had to wait, as it was apparently tradition for all the senior campers to go first, but finally it was my turn. Travis quickly showed me how to stand, and how to pull the bow. I watched, but it didn't sink in really. Something in my mind was telling me to make him shut up.

I grabbed the bow, and loaded it with an arrow. Then, I got into position. Connor let out a quick gasp, and I looked at him questioningly. His eyes were extremely wide.

"What?" I asked.

"Your stance is perfect," Connor said, sounding surprised.

I didn't think too much of it, and I shot the arrow. Another gasp came from Connor. This time, I knew why without having to ask. The arrow had lodged itself into the center of the target.

"Beginners luck," one of the Hermes kids (he actually _was_ the son of Hermes) called out. "I bet she can't do it again!"

I figured I couldn't do it again either. But, I wanted to try anyway. I shot another arrow, and I was completely surprised to see my second arrow split my first arrow.

"No fair!" the same Hermes kid called out. "She must've trained with a bow and arrow before!"

The thing? I had never used a bow or arrow in my life. I'm sure I've mentioned that.

"Have you?" Travis asked, sounding nervous.

"Never," I replied.

I wasn't sure _how_ I'd managed to hit those arrows, but I was becoming rather uncomfortable with all these people staring at me.

"I think we know who your father is now," Connor whispered.

"Not exactly," Travis interjected. "It could've been just luck."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about. How was me hitting a target on my first shot supposed to tell me who was my father? I tried to remember what Percy had told me about all the male gods. Zeus was the God of the sky, Poseidon the god of the sea, Hades the god of the Underworld, Ares the god of war, Apollo the god of the sun, Hermes the god of the road, Hephaestus the god of the forges, and Dionysus the god of wine. None of them mentioned _anything_ about archery.

The rest of the day passed by, very uneventful. It turned out that basically the only thing I was good with was archery. Although, I liked my run with the climbing wall. It didn't even particularly bug me that I got my brand new Camp Half-Blood shirt partially singed from the lava, as I thought it was kind of a cool symbolic thing for my first day at camp. And learning Greek wasn't all that bad, although apparently all demigods could read it. Annabeth (who was helping Travis teach me it) explained that most demigods had dyslexia because their brains were hardwired for Greek and not English. It was the same for ADHD, as most of our brains were hardwired for battle, so we found it difficult to stand around doing nothing. Of course, with my luck I'd only gotten ADHD. I was able to read just fine (and I had taught myself it too over the years). I was probably the only demigod who loved reading.

Soon, it was campfire sing-a-long time. It was also the first time I'd properly seen Anna, and got to talk to her all day.

"This place is awesome!" Anna exclaimed, after running up to me, with Percy following close behind. "I got my own pegasus! Her name is Star, and she's really beautiful. I'll show you her one of these days. And being the daughter of Poseidon is pretty awesome as well! You should _see_ some of the stuff Percy taught me today!" She must've seen the crestfallen look on my face, because she quickly said, "Don't worry. I'm sure your father will claim you soon."

I only hoped she was right.

I was in the middle of mouthing the words to a song when it happened. Everyone turned to face me, which wasn't hard seeing how I was standing in the front of the crowd with Anna, Percy, Annabeth, and what was known as a satyr. His name was Grover. Raymond was standing by us too, looking very happy.. He also was a satyr. Just to let you know, a satyr is a half-human, half-goat person. I wasn't sure how I'd missed Raymond's goat legs before, and to be honest, I didn't want to even _think_ about it.

"What?" I asked..

"Your father has claimed you," Percy whispered.

"Well, who is it?" I demanded.


	5. I Stun a LOT of Campers

**Next chapter guys! Yaaay! Let me know what you all think of it, because this is actually one of my favorite chapters of this book! This one, and the next one. As always, constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: I Stun a LOT of Campers.**

I heard someone shout, "I told you so!" It was Connor. He was all the way across the campfire though, so I couldn't really tell who he was talking to.

Chiron, who I'd learned was a Centaur, came up to me. "Roxy, daughter of Apollo, God of the sun, archery, music, and prophecies. Welcome."

My father was Apollo? Wait, did Chiron say Apollo was the God of archery? If so, that could very well explain _why_ I had been so good at archery. Apollo seemed pretty cool. I wasn't going to complain about being his kid. At least he claimed me. He could've very well have just ignored me, and left me stuck in the Hermes Cabin with the Stoll brothers. I shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't like the Hermes kids were all that bad, but it had seemed like most of the 'true' Hermes kids were mocking me because I didn't truly belong there with them. Everyone but Connor. He was a good friend to have.

Now, I would be getting a new cabin full of friends, I hope. I wanted them all to like me, but I knew the possibility of that was very unlikely.

I had almost wished my father was Poseidon so that I could spend more time with Anna, but I guess it was okay Apollo was my father. Although, I'm pretty sure I only inherited his archery skills, because I'm a lousy singer. I'm not too sure about medicine or prophesies, whatever that last one was supposed to mean, after all I'd never tried it.

Just then, Anna turned to me with that whole 'I-told-you-so' expression she loves to use when she was right. I sighed, and simply patted the eleven-year-old on the head. Then, I chuckled. It was funny, almost treating Anna like a little kid, seeing how she'd killed three more monsters than I had. (This is not my fault. If Raymond would've brought me some kind of fancy dagger/weapon, I would've been able to kill some of the monsters too.)

I'm not bitter about that either. After all, Anna is still my closest friend here at camp. We had bonded on our journey to where we were. We hadn't known we were going to Camp Half-Blood, but I think our feet were carrying us here anyways.

I'm not sure about much, but I believe this is where I belonged. Where we'd be able to live in respectful harmony. No matter how cheesy it may sound, this felt like the place where I belonged.

After the campfire, I was led back to my new cabin, the Apollo cabin. I was introduced to my new cabin mates, and the leader of the Apollo cabin: Will Solace. I was even given a new bow with a sheath of arrows. And the arrows were made out of celestial bronze, a special metal that could kill monsters, the same thing Anna's dagger was made of. And it worked on demigods too, which was cool, although I resolved not to use it on them, because I didn't want to kill anyone.

And the best news? For the first time in six years, I was able to fall asleep on a bed, knowing that this was where I belonged.

The next day, I was told we'd be having capture the flag after dinner, instead of campfire sing-a-long. I was grateful. I'm not a happy-go-lucky girl. I don't _like_ singing.

Before we could get to that though, we had to do our regular activities. After breakfast, in which Will was nowhere to be found, said blonde leader of the Apollo cabin came up to me.

"Hey, Roxy," he said, smiling at me. "So, as you're a new camper here, I'm supposed to teach you a few things, just the two of us. It's my responsibility to make sure you know everything about being a child of Apollo, and how to survive out there on your own."

"So, private lessons?" I asked. I was actually excited for this. Will seemed like an alright kid, and if we trained together, perhaps he would grow to be that brother that I loved to hate, that brother that I never got a chance to have growing up (instead, I got an amazing little sister who was the best thing in my life at the moment).

"Basically," Will replied, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Just walk with me. We'll go somewhere a bit more private, probably right by the forest. I've let Iris know she's in charge until we head to the rock-climbing wall."

I fleetingly remembered a redheaded girl being Iris before Will lead me away from the rest of my siblings. He lead me over to the forest, which I hadn't really visited. The place kind of spooked me, even though I wouldn't admit it. After all, I was supposed to be tough, seeing how Anna and I had lived by ourselves for so many years. It was supposed to be me who was the tough one, and Anna the one who I protected, even though it normally ended up being the other way around (once again, not my fault!).

What did Will all teach me? Well, it was basically just stuff about Apollo's past, which is a pretty cool past. He explained to me about the different aspects of Apollo. Apparently he hadn't been born the god of the sun, but that had gone to the Titan Helios originally. However, eventually Helios was forgotten about, and boom! Apollo got the job instead. He also has a twin, which was the goddess Artemis (remember, the maiden goddess?) who had a group of hunters. Although, Will didn't dwell on that. The thing that actually made me laugh was that Apollo's sacred animal is the cow. And apparently he has a herd of sacred cows that Hermes stole when he was just a baby god. I had thought Will was joking until he made the comment, "Hermes isn't the god of thieves for no reason."

We didn't get much chance to talk about much after that though. Apparently Will would be taking me aside an hour a day to teach me more of this stuff. It was actually pretty fun, and I had a lot of fun with Will. He may be a serious kid at points, but he clearly knew how to make a joke about things every once in a while. Overall, he was a pretty cool brother to have.

The rest of the day went by in a blurr. Soon, it was time for us to play capture the flag.

There was just one problem: I had virtually no idea _what_ capture the flag was like here at camp. I sort of remember playing it when I was younger (it was one of the few non-painful pre-Anna memories that didn't hurt to think about), but that didn't involve potentially getting hurt.

We were gathered by the dining pavilion, wearing our armor (which was heavy as hell), with Chiron up in the front. Apparently, according to the centaur, we would be doing this capture the flag stuff in the forest. Alright. Sure. Make me face my fears. Why not?

Chiron called out, "The red team is Ares, and the Blue team is Athena."

Did that mean I was getting left out? I sure hoped not. I was actually excited about this, despite being slightly afraid of the forest.

Annabeth stepped forward from all the Athena kids, and yelled, "Athena, assemble."

Will, who was standing next to me, whispered, "That's us. We've allied ourselves with Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus."

"Who do the Ares kids get?" I asked.

"Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Demeter."

"So, there's not going to be much of them?"

"Probably not, but that doesn't mean we overestimate their abilities."

I nodded my head at him, acting like I understood, even though I really didn't.

Just then, a burly girl stepped forward, and exclaimed, "Ares, assemble." She gave me a murderess look as she did so.

"What did you do to get Clarisse LaRue mad at you?"

I quickly twisted around to look at whoever spoke, getting ready to draw my arrow at them. I sighed when I saw it was only Connor.

"Hey Connor," I said, happily. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed seeing my friend from the Hermes cabin. "I don't know. I've never even seen her before."

"Hmmm," Connor said, clearly mulling it over, "well, from now on, just try to stay on her _good_ side." He chuckled at that. "Although, I don't know if that's possible."

I would've replied, had Annabeth not walked up, being shadowed by Anna.

"Get into it," Annabeth said, smiling, but barking. "We're not going to win Capture the Flag by just standing around chit-chatting, now are we?"

"No Annabeth," Connor sighed.

"Good, now Connor, you can go join the rest of the Hermes' cabin. Travis will explain your part."

Connor looked at Annabeth quickly, and then sighed. He walked over to where the Hermes' Cabin was gathered.

"Do you want me with the rest of the Apollo cabin?" I asked, facing Annabeth.

"No," Annabeth said. "You're going to be in the forefront party with Anna, Percy, and me."

"Oh."

So, I won't go into great detail about the game. Let's just say that because of my awesome shooting skills, I was able to help Annabeth capture the flag, and Percy almost drowned Clarisse. Of course, I shot an arrow at her. I didn't want to hurt campers, which Chiron understood, so he had the Hephaestus kids give me arrows that they had specifically made to stun people. It worked on either mortals or demigods, and I really liked them. I decided to ask the kid who'd given them to me (Beckendorf maybe?) if I could keep them. They'd be a good way to fight if I ever got into a fight with a fellow demigod. This way, I wouldn't have to worry about killing them.

Anyways, after capture the flag was done with, I headed back to the Apollo cabin with the rest of my cabin mates.

I laid down in my new bed, on the bottom floor of the cabin, and drifted off to a good night's sleep. My bow and arrows were tucked under my bed, ready incase of an emergency.

I had the bed closest to the door, so it was no surprise that I awoke when the door was slammed open. I couldn't see much in the dark, but I could see the outline of someone short. That didn't mean they weren't dangerous, after all, look at Anna. I reached for my bow, now glad I had thought of putting it under my bed, and raised it at the intruder.

"Who are you?" I demanded.


	6. I Meet Death Boy

**So, here's a nice and short chapter for you guys! I know it's short and everything, but that's because when I went to edit it, I realized that this chapter was really endearing as it was, and I couldn't find much to edit in the first place. Let me know what you think though!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: I Meet Death Boy**

"I'm not a danger. Don't shoot," the intruder said. From the voice, I was able to discern that it was a boy, but it wasn't any voice I'd ever heard of before.

"What's your name and business?" I demanded.

I think I woke up more people of the Apollo cabin, because there were murmurs going around.

"What's happening?" Will's voice called.

"We have an intruder," I told him.

"I'm not an intruder," the male voice declared.

"State your name," I demanded again.

"Roxy, relax," Will's voice said, "this is Nico di Angelo. He's a demigod."

Suddenly, the light was turned on, and I was able to see Nico clearly. He looked younger, but not as young as Anna. He had black hair, black eyes, and was dressed head-to-toe in, you guessed it, black. I wondered why he had an unusual taste in black. Did it deal with his father?

"Is he a son of Apollo?" I asked Will

"Umm…" Will said quickly. "Actually, I don't think anyone knows his father. I'm sure he hasn't been claimed, have you Nico?"

Nico shook his head quickly, but then muttered, "I don't need to be claimed to know who my father is." Although, no one else made any comment over the murmured words, so I took that to mean they did not hear them.

"Why is he here then?" I demanded.

"I thought this was Percy's cabin," Nico murmured.

"Poseidon's?" Will asked. "Nah. His is down a couple."

"He has a new roommate too," an Apollo girl called out. I couldn't think of her name though at the moment.

"What? How? Poseidon isn't supposed to…"

"Have any kids? Yeah, but Percy was born. And, Zeus had Thalia," Will interjected.

Some of the pieces clicked at that moment. I remembered how, during mine and Anna's tour with Percy, he had said that there was a son of Hades named Nico di Angelo. And this kid's name was Nico di Angelo. Was I seriously speaking to a son of Hades? Because that would kinda be cool.

Seeing how the rest of the Apollo kids didn't know anything about Nico's heritage, I decided to keep that little thing a secret. If he didn't want anyone to know, or if it was some kind of secret, well then, I'd keep it a secret.

"Oh," Nico replied. "Well, as I said, I am not a danger. Not to you, or to anyone."

"Alright," I told him. I believed him anyways. I wasn't sure what being a kid of Hades entrailed, but this scrawny kid didn't scare me. Not right now, anyways. I would have to get a better grip on who he was before I could be frightened of him. "You should probably leave now," I added.

"What's your name?" Nico asked me, staring at me expectantly.

"Like you need to know?" I demanded. "I don't see why you should need to know. Vanish, go talk to Percy or whatever. If you're not a son of Apollo, I'm not sure if you're welcome."

"Roxy!" Will scolded.

"Roxy," Nico said, slowly. "Nice name. Well, see you later, _Roxy."_

Nico walked out of the cabin, and I couldn't help but letting out a sigh of relief. There was something about that kid that irked me to no ends.

"I'm going back to bed," I muttered, pulling the plush orange blanket over my head, after setting my bow and arrows back under my bed. Within just a few seconds, I was out like a _light._

* * *

In the morning, I woke up, and let out a quick yawn. For a second, I was wondering where I was, and then I remembered. I had a father now, and quite frankly he was a _god._ Damn, I just realized what that meant. I guess it had never sunk in that I was a demigod until I was claimed by my father. And it made me beam with a certain smile.

I saw that Will's bed was empty, and I quickly wondered why. I quickly pushed the thought away because I figured that he was just doing Cabin Leader stuff.

I walked outside the cabin, and right away ran into someone. I groaned when I recognized the boy from last night, Nico di Angelo.

"Hey, Roxy," he said, curtly nodding his head at me.

"Did you find the Poseidon cabin?" I asked. "Or did you stumble into the Ares cabin? After all, I heard that Clarisse LaRue wouldn't of hesitated to shoot." My smile turned into a wide ass smirk. "Or did papa Hades help you out?" I said the last part as a whisper.

"How did you know that?" Nico growled.

"I have my sources."

"Roxy!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Anna standing there with Percy.

"Hey Anna," I smiled.

"Hi, Roxy," Anna said, running up to me and giving me a hug. "Hey Nico."

"So, you _did_ find the cabin," I said, smirking.

Nico glared at me, and then walked towards Percy.

"What a prude," I commented.

"Be nice," Anna chaist me. "The poor boy can't open up about his father because then no one would accept him. You should make friends with him."

"Whatever," I said. Maybe I didn't _want_ to be friends with Nico. There was something weird, something off about that kid, something that I didn't like. And my gut was telling me to be careful of him.


	7. I Yell at the Daughter of War

**Another rather short chapter, because I rather liked this one too, and didn't want to add any more scenes to what I had already had written like I'd done in a few previous chapters. I thought it captured the essence of Roxy rather good, and I don't wanna change my cliffhanger at the end. Let me know if there's anything that could be improved on though, and I'll be happy to change it.**

 **Also, quick warning, unless I get around to revising my book before Friday, I won't be posting anything for about two weeks because we're moving and we won't have any internet for a while. But I'll continue to edit it because I should be able to get to it still, and then I'll update a couple days in a row. Just to make up for the lack of updates**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: I Yell at the Daughter of War**

The next week passed rather quickly, without much happening, until the Friday after we arrived. The only thing that I had noticed that made me tick was that Nico was following me _everywhere._ I mean, the other day, I had gone to the bathroom, and I came out, and he was standing there, just _staring_ at me. Anna tried to say he was fascinated by me, but what was there to be fascinated about? I was just a daughter of Apollo, plenty of them to go around. What was there about _me_?

Anyways, on Friday, I was walking to the climbing wall for training with my cabin, because I had slept in late, and I saw Chiron talking to some guy I had never seen before. He reminded me a bit of Dionysus, with the aura surrounding him, but this guy wasn't wearing some ugly as _hell_ Hawaiian shirt, like the ' _God_ of Wine'.

I couldn't catch all they were talking about, but I heard something about, 'Sons' and 'danger' and 'quest' and 'new prophecy to be told.' Almost none of that made sense. And I kind of thought that this guy looked a bit like Nico, but that was just weird, wasn't it? Nico's father wasn't mortal, was he?

"Watcha doing?"  
I quickly turned around, cursing at myself for not having my bow and arrows on me, and then sighed when I saw it was only Anna.

"Nothing," I muttered as I tried walking past her. "Just heading to the rock climbing wall."

"Cool, Percy says we're going to be there too," Anna chattered. "We can finally train together!"

We were best friends, yet we never spent any time together anymore. We weren't allowed to sit by each other during meals, and I couldn't sleep next to her at night like old times. Sometimes I really wished we were still on our own, where it was just me and her, because I was really beginning to hate the crowds.

"Yay," I said. "Hey, Anna, how much do you know about Nico?"

"Why? Do you _loooove_ him?"

"Shut up," I told her. "How can I love a _stalker_?"

"You two are so much alike," Anna told me. "Neither of you feel accepted. I mean, you're in the Apollo cabin, but you hang out with Connor Stoll more than you do your own cabin mates."

"Connor Stoll is _epic_ ," I told her defiantly. "And I talk to you too."

"Not as much as you do Connor," she muttered darkly.

"Are you jealous of Connor?" I chuckled. "You should know you're my best friend, and no one, not even Connor Stoll can replace you."

"Don't be too sure about that." I don't know what that was about, but the way she was glancing at the ground, I could've sworn she was hiding something. One thing I'd learned on our travels together though is that if Anna is hiding something, let the girl hide it. Nothing good could come out of a girl who can kill you with a knife.

So, we walked to the climbing wall, where it seemed as though Will was in a heated argument with Clarisse LaRue from the Ares cabin. I wondered what that was about.

"We booked the place first. Us, and the Poseidon Cabin. You need to take your pack of wild animals and find some other activity to do."

"Pack of _animals_?" Clarisse hollered. "How _dare_ you call us a pack of animals!"

I was a late-comer to this argument, but I could tell that it was about a mix-up over who got the rock climbing wall. And, quite frankly, I didn't like that Clarisse was insinuating that we had gotten it mixed up. If Will said that he'd booked the place first, then I believed him.

"My cabin leader wouldn't lie," I said, stepping in, ignoring Anna's quick protests coming from beside me. I walked right up next to Will, and stood there, staring at Clarisse, giving her a death glare.

"What do _you_ know about anything, moron?" Clarisse asked me.

"I don't know much, sure, but I know better than to go pick a fight with someone who I can't win against."

"Oooh," the Apollo cabin echoed together behind.

"Well, then why are you getting into the middle of _this_ argument, sweetie?" Clarisse asked me, spitting at me vehemently with each word she spoke.

"Because, I can beat you and your freaking stupid, lame father," I told her. "Apollo beats Ares, no contest."

"Damn," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked around, and _groaned_ when I saw Nico di Angelo standing next to Percy Jackson _._

"Shut the hell up Nico," I growled. "This is does not concern you. It has absolutely nothing to do with you or your father."

"How do you know?" Clarisse snarled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was part of Apollo. Besides the Hermes cabin, that's where all the _losers_ go."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that your Daddy dearest cares diddly-squat about you, or any of your siblings."

"And Apollo cares for _you_?" Clarisse snarled.

"Well I just got here…" I started.

"Exactly," Clarisse pointed out. "You know nothing about how the gods work, or whether they care about us or not. You don't understand anything." And with that, she just kind of stormed off, without another word to me. The Ares kids looked after her, seemingly lost, and then followed her away from the rock climbing wall.

I didn't know what she meant when she said that, but I didn't really care about that at the moment. Because, I had officially won the Apollo and Poseidon cabins the right to the rock climbing wall.

And of course, at that moment, an African American boy who looked like he was on steroids, and was wearing _way_ too much gold for my taste came stumbling into the clearing. He looked straight at Anna, and said, "I found you." And then he collapsed.


End file.
